The present invention can be suitably applied to a management server for managing a storage system to be used in a computer system.
In a computer system configured from a plurality of host computers and storage apparatuses, a storage apparatus often becomes the bottleneck of the overall system. Thus, in order for the storage apparatus to exhibit the highest possible performance, it is important to acquire the various performance index values during the construction phase or operation phase of the system, and analyze whether prescribed performance values are being obtained.
In a configuration where a single storage apparatus is to be shared and used by a plurality of servers, there are cases where the I/O processing from a plurality of services to a specific resource in the storage apparatus overlaps, which consequently induces serious performance deterioration.
A tool provided by the storage apparatus is able to browse and analyze the I/O amount being processed by a specific resource in the storage apparatus. Nevertheless, with this method, it is difficult to identify the cause of the I/O conflict performance issue induced by the configuration of the host computer connected to the storage apparatus. In other words, specifically, it is difficult to identify the host computer group that is placing an I/O load on a specific resource in the storage apparatus or the components causing deterioration in the performance.
Thus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-062941 discloses technology for easily identifying the host computer group that is inducing a conflict of I/O in a resource of the storage apparatus or the components causing deterioration in the performance, by: searching and detecting a host computer group using a resource in a specific storage apparatus from the mapping information between the storage apparatus and the host computer, creating a report of the I/O conflict narrowed down only to the performance data of that host computer group, and presenting this report to a system administrator.